


【Evanstan/桃包】Young Love

by loeweliang



Category: Captain America(Movies)RPF
Genre: Chris and Seb grow up together, Scott is a good bro, from childhood to teenage time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweliang/pseuds/loeweliang
Summary: 小塞和小桃一起长大的故事甜甜甜的双向暗恋
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 5





	【Evanstan/桃包】Young Love

01

班上来了个糯米团子。

这是Scott回家告诉他的，他的弟弟手上抓着一袋没有喝完的牛奶，液体晃晃荡荡地从咬开的破口里流了出来，弄得手肘黏糊糊的，地板上也积攒起一滩小水洼。

Chris难得没有扬高声音第一时间向妈妈告状，他竖起耳朵，认真地听着Scott讲那个新来的糯米团子，甚至弟弟脏兮兮的手蹭到他的外套都难得的没有发脾气。

糯米团子叫Sebastian。

圆墩墩、雪白雪白的糯米团子有着一双大而明亮的蓝绿色眼睛，下巴上还有一道小沟沟，Scott对Chris形容，说那是上帝在创造Sebastian的时候觉得他太可爱了，忍不住多捏了一下，于是小糯米团子上多了一道褶。Brown女士将他安排在了Scott旁边的空位上，Sebastian从自己的书包里将文具一样样掏出来，认真摆好，感受到身边热情的目光，大眼睛扫了过去。

“嗨，你好，我是Sebastian。”男孩开口，声音软乎乎的，更像一个糯米团子了。

“你好，我是Scott。”他好奇地打量着男孩，察觉到对方有些奇特的尾音。

Sebastian不好意思地缩了缩脖子，亮晶晶的眼睛里闪着好奇和试探：“我……我的英语可能不是很好，但是，我能和你做朋友吗？”

Scott看见对方桌上一本翘了角的词典，恍然大悟，心中乐于助人之火熊熊燃烧：“没问题！当然没问题！我们是好朋友啦！”

Sebastian回家告诉妈妈自己交到了朋友，担心儿子难以融入新环境的Stan夫人松了一口气，揉了揉儿子柔软的头发，告诉他晚餐为他准备了他最爱的披萨。

Sebastian欢呼着奔向餐桌，将自己的腮帮子塞的一鼓一鼓的，仿佛眼前的食物是他的整个世界。

抽个时间拜访一下新朋友一家吧，Stan夫人看着儿子，感到欣慰，她的宝贝会在这里拥有自己的朋友圈子，慢慢长大。

* * *

门铃被按响的时候，妈妈正在准备晚餐，Scott不知道躲去了哪里，Chris放下游戏手柄，趿拉着拖鞋嗒嗒嗒地奔向门口。

门外站着一位高挑的夫人，身侧还有一个裹得圆乎乎的人——大眼睛小沟沟，哦，原来是Sebastian。

“你好，Stan夫人。”Chris开口，将人迎了进来，妈妈说过今天会邀请Stan一家来做客。

“你好亲爱的，你一定就是Scott了，Sebby经常和我提到你。”Stan夫人将伴手礼搁在门口的台子上，弯下腰在Chris的侧脸上留下一个吻。

“妈妈……”Stan夫人感到有一双手拉着她的衣摆，一回头，看见儿子迷茫的眼神。她有些疑惑，还不清楚怎么回事，就看见眼前的Scott皱了皱鼻子，显得有些委屈。

“Scott是我的弟弟，夫人，我叫Chris。”Chris看见缩在自己母亲身后的Sebastian，被认错的挫败感更加强烈了。

“哦，抱歉，甜心，Sebby显然是不知道Scott有一个这么帅气的哥哥。”Stan夫人忍不住笑出声，揉了揉面前的小脑袋，“如果他知道的话，肯定迫不及待的告诉我啦，对不对，宝贝。”

“嗯……”Sebastian适应了新环境，胆子也大了起来，面前这个人比Scott高一些也瘦一些，刚刚笑起来眼睛弯弯的，就好像冬日里所有的阳光都在那双蓝眼睛里安了家。“我是Sebastian，很高兴认识你。”

Scott说的没错，他就是最可爱的小糯米团子，软软的声音好像挠在了他的心上，之前被弟弟遗忘的不快也抛在了脑后，Stan夫人将长发在脑后打了个发髻，走进厨房帮Lisa准备晚餐。Chris拉起他的手，Sebastian的手也软软的，五指并住还能在手背上看见几个小窝窝。

Chris将Sebastian带到客厅，电视里玩了一半的游戏画面静止着，他递给小男孩一个手柄，盘腿坐在地上。

“这是塞尔达传说。”Chris抓着Sebastian的手，替他讲解着手柄的用法。“按这个可以切换武器，你要击败画面里那些怪物，就可以拿到钥匙，像这样——”

Chris操纵着画面里绿色的小人来回移动，伴随着攻击的动作嘴里发出夸张的声音。

“如果你被击中的次数太多就会掉血，等上面的三个红心都空了，那就得重新来过了。”

Sebastian看着那个屏幕中原本的颜色被红色替代，绿色小人歪倒在地上，音响里传出游戏失败的电子音。Sebastian忍不住扑哧一声笑出了声。

Chris调整了一下坐姿，坐在Sebastian背后，两条胳膊从身后环着他，抓着Sebastian的手，重新进入游戏。

屏幕里绿色的小人所向披靡，左上角显示等级的数字不断往上跳着，Sebastian看入了迷，都要忘记了呼吸。无论是在罗马尼亚还是奥地利，他都没有接触过这样的游戏，更不会有人这样手把手地教他，和他一起玩。Sebastian看着Chris近乎炫技一样的操作，背后有另一个人的体温，Chris将下巴搭在他的肩上，身上带着点蜂蜜蛋糕的香味，他觉得自己就像是走进了糖果屋的小汉森，整个人都有些晕乎乎的。

Chris真是太好了，Sebastian想，而且他还不会像老巫婆一样把他做成馅饼吃掉。

“Sebby！！”一声尖叫由远及近，Chris只觉得眼前一花，一个人影撞了过来，手一歪，电视里传来“Game Over”的电子音。

是他的蠢弟弟。

“Scott！”Chris怀里的人兴奋了起来，扭了几下就从他的怀里挣出来，眼睛亮晶晶的闪着光，“我还以为你不在家呢。”

“我以为你们会晚点来——，我刚刚已经把手工课作业做好了Sebby，如果你不会的话我可以教你！”

好家伙，Scott居然会主动做手工作业了。Chris看着空空的手臂和输掉的游戏，简直是气不打一处来。

Scott已经拉起Sebastian的手，俩人打打闹闹地就往楼上走，Chris迅速起身，把手柄收好，鬼鬼祟祟溜进厨房，从冰箱里摸出两瓶酸奶，跟了上去。

“Chris，你来干什——，哦谢谢你我的好哥哥。”Scott看到门口的Chris，比他大了两级的Chris从来不屑于参与他的“幼稚的校园作业”，但当目光扫到对方手上凝出水珠的酸奶，他明白了。

难得Chris大发善心，居然关心起了自己，Scott允许自己在心里感动两秒钟。

然而他伸出去的手却扑了个空——Chris绕过了他，拽过他床头挂着的毛巾，把瓶身擦干，单手拧开两个玻璃瓶，一瓶给了Sebastian，另一瓶则自己喝了一大口。

Scott的脸垮了下来，不服气地想要和Chris大战三百回合——那一口下去半瓶都没了，也不怕噎着。

Chris对他扬起一边眉毛，那是每一次他干坏事的标准表情，Scott觉得腿肚子有点抽筋，算了，一瓶酸奶而已。

Sebastian把酸奶吸得滋滋作响，目光在两个人之间扫来扫去，“那个……手工作业？”

“对对，没错。”Scott从床底下拖出来一个木箱子，“Sebby你看，Brown夫人给的材料刚刚好，之前几次我还有剩余的，如果你需要的话我可以给你拿……”

Sebastian在床边晃着小腿，有些崇拜地看着班里这个热情的男孩，Scott获得了一种当哥哥的满足感，常年被Chris压迫的腰杆此刻也挺直了，当然，如果那个压迫者本人不在旁边坐着就更好了。

三个男孩凑在一起，手忙脚乱地鼓捣着，木块和胶水扔了一地，总算是赶在晚饭之前解决了Sebastian的任务，Scott坚称如果没有Chris帮倒忙的话他们的速度会更快，收获Chris亲手赠送的一个爆栗。

还好母亲们的呼唤使得二人的战况不至于以扭打在一起告终。

晚餐是Lisa妈妈精心准备的烤鸡和千层面，还有Stan夫人拿手的牛肉沙拉。那是Sebastian最爱的味道，总让他想起康斯坦察白雪纷飞的冬日。

波士顿的冬天和那个近海的小镇很像，一样的寒冷，一样的银装素裹。但又很不一样，在这个燃烧着壁炉中的木柴噼啪作响的房子里，有新奇的玩具，新鲜的生活，还有他的新朋友们。

晚餐时间十分愉快，Sebastian爱极了裹着芝士和番茄的千层面，Evans一家也对Stan夫人的牛肉沙拉赞不绝口，Chris和Scott依旧打打闹闹，Lisa罚他们饭后洗碗，Sebastian给自己倒了满满一杯热果汁，白嫩嫩的脸颊被热气熏得红扑扑。初到异国的畏缩和胆怯在慢慢消退，他开始期待未来的每一天。

* * *

02

对于一个外国人来说，只要有地头蛇——比如Evans家的两个男孩——的帮助，他会更快地融入新的环境。

Sebastian很感谢Scott，Evans家的小男孩没有嫌弃他别扭的口音和圆滚滚的身材，和他一起上课下课，去餐厅吃饭。有的时候Chris也会加入他们，Chris比他们俩大两级，进入青春期的男孩开始长高，眉眼更加的棱角分明，吸引了不少热切的目光。

Sebastian好奇他为什么不答应那些女孩的邀请，或者是和那些穿着棒球服的男孩们混在一起，而是要和两个小屁孩——Chris老是这么叫他——凑在一块。

他问过Chris这个问题，Chris只是从餐盒里把妈妈准备的三明治掰下来一块，塞到Sebastian的盘子里，嘟囔着小孩子懂什么。

Sebastian很不服气，他只比自己大两岁！不过是长得高一些，学得课程多一些，棒球打得好一些，游戏技术棒一些……罢了！

“Chris，别在给Sebby塞东西吃啦！”Scott在Chris再一次将自己餐盒里妈妈准备的加餐分给Sebastian的时候，眼明手快地截胡，“你看看他，糯米团子都要成糯米球了。”

Sebastian举起的叉子停了半空，眼睁睁看着Chris分好的牛排飞到了别人的碗里，叹气。他捏了捏自己的脸，指头缝里挤出一点肉，有一点点委屈。

之前是谁说自己软乎乎的很可爱的来着？

Chris逆着光坐着，窗外的光撒在他身上，男孩经常锻炼的身体显现出好看的肌肉线条，看起来有力而又匀称，Sebastian吞了吞口水，半饱的胃叫嚣着对食物的渴望，而对Chris的崇拜又让他狠下心来，对诱惑说不。

你可以的，Sebastian，现在的Chris就是未来的你！

Chris锤了自己弟弟一下，Scott没心没肺地哀嚎出声，眼睁睁看着自己盘子里那份未动的牛排飞到了对面。

“别听Scott瞎说。”Chris用刀帮Sebastian把肉切成小块，在盘子里码好，“长身体就是要多吃点，再说了，你一直都很可爱。”肉乎乎的还很好捏。

他没想到Sebastian干脆把盘子往前一推，抓起身旁的书包就站了起来，Scott发誓他几乎都能听见Sebastian脑子里天人交战的齿轮摩擦声。

“我吃饱了，Chris。”Sebastian开口，“我还有事，先走了。”说罢，一转身就没了影子，留下两个人面面相觑。

自那以后，Sebastian变得神神秘秘，午餐也不吃几口，下午放学总是消失那么几十分钟，甚至提出让和他一起下课的Scott不再等他。

Scott想起自家老哥务必让他和Sebastian上下课的叮嘱，不敢答应Sebastian。Sebastian生气地跺脚：“你干嘛老要听Chris的话！”

“那你自己去和他说。”

Sebastian想到Chris那张皱起眉头的俊脸，Scott想到老哥那些折腾人的恶作剧，两个人一致地打了个颤。

算了，这是不可能完成的任务。

Sebastian想了很久，两个小脑袋凑在一起嘀咕半天，终于达成了共识——每天下午放学Sebastian晚走半个小时，Scott在教室自习等他，时间到了再一起回家。

这才算消停下来。

连着两个星期，他们俩都坚持着这个模式，Scott因为要在教室多看一会书，远离了电脑和游戏，成绩居然也突飞猛进了起来，他把评了A的作业甩在茶几上，收获了Chris惊诧的目光和妈妈丰厚的奖励。

Scott依旧不知道Sebastian在搞什么鬼，不过能够让他在Chris面前扬眉吐气一回，那也值啦。

只可惜，Scott的得意没能坚持多久。

那一天下了点雨，连带着空气都潮湿了起来，没有人愿意在湿乎乎的教室里呆太久，很快学校里的人几乎走空了，Scott坐在空无一人的教室里，觉得周围安静得让人难受。

他抬眼看了看表，已经过去四十分钟了，Sebastian还没有出现。

他隐隐感到有些不对劲，简单地收拾了一下书包，就往门外跑去——学校不是很大，应该很快就能找到Sebastian。

洗手间是空的、办公室是空的、器材室是空的，甚至医务室也是空的，Scott忍不住加快了步伐，要是把Sebastian搞丢了——不，别乱想，又不会有人在学校里偷学生。

他一间一间教室地找过去，很快就来到了走廊尽头，那里是更衣室，放学后很少会有人去那，Sebastian也不至于躲在那里。

“咣——”Scott正欲转身离去，就听见门内传来一声重物落地的声音。

“操！Sebastian你在里面吗——”Scott高喊着推开半掩的门，就被门内的情景吓了一跳。

Sebastian被几个高壮的男孩挤在角落，脚边躺着一个倒了的柜子，里面的东西都撒了出来，几本书沾上了从破碎的水壶中流出的水，书页粘在一起，字迹都变模糊了。Sebastian捏紧了拳头，因为愤怒而微微抖动着。

“小胖子，你该带着你的胖屁股滚回你的东欧老家。”一个男孩充满恶意的踩着柜子，消薄的金属发出一声刺耳的变形声。

“你在这里就是浪费资源，瞧瞧他，全美的粮食都进了他的肚子。”Scott认出来那是高了一级的Ben。

“嘿！你们在做什么！”Scott冲了进去，撞倒一个站在最边上的男孩，两个人歪歪扭扭地打成一团。

“哦，小胖子的救星来了。”Roman模仿着Sebastian生涩的口音，怪声说道“快去再搬几个救星来呀，小胖子。”

话音刚落，Roman脑袋一歪，向后踉跄几步，几乎要摔倒在地，他这才反应过来，Sebastian居然动手冲着他的脑袋来了一拳。

“靠，你居然动手！”Roman和旁边的男孩虚张声势地围了过来，忍不住抬高声音，Sebastian扬高头颅，毫不畏惧的瞪视回去。

他做好了打一架的准备。

突然，Roman只觉得小腿传来剧痛，哀哀叫着半跪在地，还没来得及检查自己的腿，就看见和他一起过来的同伴都和他一样歪倒一片。

耳边一阵风声，一根棒球棒怼在了他的脸侧，他几乎都能听见地板在哀嚎。

“Chris——”Sebastian惊呼一声，他扶起揉着胳膊的Scott，急急忙忙跑了过来，叫着他的名字。

“不要让我再看见你纠缠Sebastian。”Chris的头发上都是水，显然是刚从外面回来，大男孩湛蓝的眼眸像吸了水的布料一般染上了墨色，“要我说，取笑自己的同学才是真正的垃圾。”

Chris重重地拍了一下Roman的胸膛，将球棒从他耳侧拿开，故意动作很大，带起一阵风。

“Chris，我们快走吧，让老师看到就不好了……”Sebastian扶着光荣负伤的Scott，小声催促。

Chris不满地看着一地被他吓到的怂货，一群虚张声势的软蛋，他威胁地将球棒在手中敲了敲，一手抓住一个，扬长而去。

“嘶——哥，你轻点。”Scott坐在医务室的床上，被Chris抓住扭伤的胳膊，疼的龇牙咧嘴。

Sebastian用甜甜的笑和软糯的声音哄得医务室的Harbin女士相信他们只是在玩球的时候扭到了手，Chris接过Harbin女士送来的药水，手下动作毫不留情。

“你看看你，逞什么强，非要和人家打架。”

“你是没有听见他们怎么说Sebby的！太过分了！”Scott恶狠狠的说道，又忍不住因为Chris的动作而痛呼出声。

“对不起，Scott，让你卷进这种事情。”Sebastian的大眼睛开始变得水汪汪的，一眨眼睛就带下一串泪珠，肾上腺素退去之后在熟悉的人面前只剩下了愧疚和委屈。

“这和你没有关系，Sebby。”Chris扭头，轻柔地用纸巾沾去Sebastian的泪水。“学校里就是会有些排外的混蛋，妈妈让我们看好你。说到这个——我刚训练完就听见你在走廊大呼小叫的，你在搞什么鬼。”Chris双手叠放在胸前，看着自己惨兮兮捂着手臂的弟弟。

“啊，就是，那个……”Scott支支吾吾，不敢看Chris的眼睛。

“是我看外面雨很大，想去找干净的衣服回家换。”Sebastian赶忙答道，声音越来越小，连他自己都不相信自己的鬼话。Chris忍不住追问几句，他咬紧牙关就是不肯再说一个字。

Chris无奈地叹了口气，先把弟弟送回家，再撑着伞陪Sebastian往家里走，Sebastian一路都低垂着脑袋，显得心事重重的。

“所以，你真的不打算告诉我发生了什么吗？”往前再拐一个弯就到Sebastian家了，明亮的灯光从窗户里透了出来，即便在雨中也能感到温暖。

Sebastian停住了脚步，用脚尖来回碾着地上的落叶，雨水打湿了他的裤脚，他却毫不在意。

“Hey Sebby。”Chris将Sebastian揽入怀中，让男孩的头靠在自己的胸膛上，“如果你不想说的话也没有关系，我只是想让你知道，我很担心你。”

“抱歉，Chris。”Sebastian的声音透过胸膛传入耳中，显得有些模糊。他咬了咬下唇，几番犹豫，最终还是将两周以来和Scott的计划和盘托出。

“哦Seb，我就知道Scott那小子神神秘秘的肯定有什么事。”Chris揉了揉男孩有些潮湿的头发，“那你呢seb，你去干什么了？”

Sebastian将头埋得更深了，圆滚滚的胳膊紧紧地锢住Chris的腰。

“……”

“你说什么？”Chris没有听清，Sebastian说得太快太含糊。

“我说，我是去运动了！”Sebastian呼地仰起头，带着一副视死如归的表情看着Chris。他不想当跟在Evans兄弟屁股后面的小胖子，每天放学之后都主动去运动场上跑圈，今天下了雨，他虽然及时躲回了室内，可还是弄湿了衣服，这才在更衣室被人堵住。

笑吧笑吧，我承受得住。Sebastian心里微微发涩，他有些难过，自己的手下是Chris精壮的身体，而他还有着软软的小肚子。

Roman那些混蛋没有说错，他就是个罗马尼亚小胖子。

“怪不得……”Chris失笑，想起Sebastian最近奇怪的举动，他还以为自己的爱心加餐对他不再有吸引力了，谁能想到小家伙的脑瓜里究竟在想些什么。

“Seb，你没有必要太在意别人的看法。”

“你就是你自己，就算是圆滚滚的也是最甜蜜的小孩。”Chris忍不住捏了一把Sebastian的腰，不知道是不是错觉，他居然觉得男孩的肉紧实了不少。

“可是，我想变得和Chris一样……”Sebastian拍掉Chris在他腰上乱动的手，忍不住摸了摸对方的小腹，那里已经有了明显的肌肉线条。“我也想有一天能保护Chris……”

Chris觉得自己的心都要化了，他忍不住凑过去亲了亲Sebastian的脸颊，“不行，你连饭都不好好吃，哪有那么多力气？”

“那我要多吃饭！以后保护你！”Sebastian不由自主地提高了声音，宣告自己的决心。

“还是不行。”Chris刮了刮他的鼻子，笑了起来，太阳重新回到了Chris眼中，“你要多吃饭，但是不用你来保护我。”

Chris牵起Sebastian的手，将他送到家门口，男孩的手还是软乎乎的，带着自己的体温，“但是如果你想要强壮起来，我可以帮你。”

Sebastian扬起一个大大的笑容，吧唧一口亲在他的腮帮子上，“好呀，你最好了，Chris。”

回家之后，Chris第一时间通知Scott以后不用再等Sebastian放学了——他决定带着Sebastian一起去训练，Scott开心地在客厅转圈圈，太好了太好了，不用带小孩，而且还可以在Chris回家之前打游戏，幸福来得太过突然。

“还有，你以后不准叫Sebby Sebby了。”Chris看了看Scott藏在袖子下的手，加了一句拗口的话。

Scott笑容僵在脸上：“？？？”什么玩意儿？

Chris白他一眼，再次用眼神传达了如果他不答应就要将他打架受伤的事情捅到母亲面前的威胁，Scott落败，有什么大不了的，不叫就不叫，有游戏玩才最重要。

全然忘记Chris才是那个在更衣室里大杀四方的人。

* * *

03

春去秋来，时间过得飞快，转眼间Sebastian也到了上高中的年纪。

曾经的小男孩在Chris的督促下退去了一身软乎乎的肉，身形也在不断拔高，几乎能与Chris齐平，唯一不变的就是存有一点婴儿肥的脸颊，Chris经常忍不住上手掐一掐，总是能揪起来一点肉。

学校离家有点远，Chris早前在旁边租了一间小公寓，他收拾好空置的客房，帮Sebastian把行李从车子里搬出来。

“谢谢你Chris，你最好啦。”Sebastian像小时候那样拖着长长的尾音，递给他一瓶水，Chris把沾满灰尘的手在裤子上蹭了蹭，Sebastian露出一个甜甜的笑，细细的眼纹在他心里荡开了波纹。

Sebastian像一尾归海的鱼，很快便融入了新的环境，没有人会拒绝一个笑容甜蜜的小甜心的，Chris深知他的魅力。

他们还是像往常一样，勾肩搭背的一起吃饭，Sebastian不再和Chris一起训练，而热爱棒球的男孩已经成为学校球队的中流砥柱，练习时间越来越长，Sebastian喜欢挑一本喜欢的书，坐在球场看台下的草地上，等着那个人一身热汗地跑过来，接过他准备好的毛巾。

青春期男孩们吵闹的叫喊声和球棒摩擦的碰撞声成为了他最喜欢的阅读背景音，有的时候他看累了，一抬眼，就能看见那个在球场上奔跑的身影。

Chris大力挥出球棒，球夹杂着破空之声飞出外野，Chris飞身而出，一连跑过三个垒包，回到本垒，场内一片欢呼。

Sebastian随着沸腾的人声站了起来，走向人群之中的那个人，Chris总是那么优秀，也许有一天，他会成为最优秀的击球手。

“老天，刚刚那下真是太棒了！”Sebastian挤了进去，拍了拍Chris汗湿的背，便被纳入一个热烘烘的拥抱之中。

“Seb，你也看到了！”Chris语气中的兴奋还没有退去，“教练之前有跟我说过，如果队内表现得好的话，说不定可以去参加州里的联赛……”

Chris紧紧拥着Sebastian，双手在他看不见的背后来回比划着，Sebastian闭了闭眼睛，呼吸间都是对方身上混合着汗水和草地的味道，说不上好闻，但Sebastian却觉得好似有着安定剂一般的作用，让他方才砰砰乱跳的脉搏平静下来。

他们抱在一起，虽然Sebastian觉得Chris是把他当成了一根歇脚的柱子，将半个身子的重量都挂在他身上，他拍了拍对方随着呼吸起伏的背脊，撤开了一点距离。对方湛蓝的眼眸中映出自己的影子，此时此刻，他的眼里只有Sebastian。

Sebastian的目光从眼眸扫到对方笔挺的鼻梁，再到因为运动而红润的嘴唇。

尝起来会是什么味道呢？Sebastian忍不住吞了吞口水。

“Chris！你在干什么呀！不是说好了要一起聚个餐吗？”一个略显尖锐的女声在耳边炸开，Sebastian吓了一跳，下意识将Chris推开，脑海中奇怪的想法瞬间消散。

“抱歉Jess，等我一下。”Chris扬手示意自己听到了，女孩走了过来，目光在两个人之间来回。

“Seb，这是Jessica，Heather的妹妹。”Heather是Chris的队友，“Jess，这是Sebastian。”

“你好Sebastian。”Jessica的注意力锁定在Chris身上，“请原谅我要借走Chris一晚上了。”说罢，对Sebastian眨了眨眼。

“你不用等我了，冰箱里还有昨天的三明治，不要忘记吃。”Chris任由Jessica拽着自己往前走，Jessica在他耳边不知道叽叽喳喳说了什么，Chris被逗笑了。

“哦，好的……”Sebastian看着渐行渐远的几个影子，搓了搓自己的手臂，他的热源不见了，这才觉得傍晚的操场风有些大。

现在，蓝眼睛里不再只有自己了。

Sebastian回到家，打开门之后是漆黑一片的房间，他懒得开灯，打开冰箱，翻出冻得硬邦邦的面包，叼在嘴上，躲回了房间。

电脑里放着买回来的蓝光碟，之前说好了要和Chris一起看的，不过管他呢，他可要自己一个人呆一晚上呢。

屏幕惨淡的白光照在他的脸上，三明治有点干，害得他接了两杯水才噎下去，画面中的男女吵架、扔东西、拥抱、亲吻、再老死不相往来，他们说了些什么？Sebastian没有在听，别人的悲欢离合与他无关，粉饰的感情都不如他此刻心中的深渊。

他的感情还没有见到阳光就被宣告了死亡，而这个世界上只会有他一个人知道它的夭折。

* * *

Chris觉得Sebastian有些不一样了。

Sebastian还和以前一样，喜欢在放学后坐在球场旁边看他训练，只不过那本常年摊开在膝头的书不见了，偶尔看向场边那个盘腿而坐的身影，总是能看见他鼓捣自己的手机，神情专注。

他接过Sebastian递给他的水，指尖擦过对方的手腕，明显感觉到对方哆嗦了一下，冲自己尴尬地笑了笑。

打模拟赛的时候，他又击出一记漂亮的球，习惯性地回望场边的角落，却没有看到熟悉的那个人。

“嘿Chris，一会儿老地方见？”Jessica热情地凑过来，她对模拟赛有着极高的热情，即便是横跨半个区也要赶来观战。

“好的，一会见。”Chris有些不明所以，但也并不在意，Sebastian会慢慢有自己的新的朋友圈子，这是一件好事。

这次他并没有彻夜未归，凌晨一点，Chris推开家门，脑袋被吵闹的音乐和呛人的香水熏得晕乎乎的，他在墙上摸索着开关，刺眼的白光倾泻而下。

“Jesus！Seb，你在这里做什么。”Chris适应了突如其来的亮光，冷不丁看见沙发上坐着一个人。“这么晚了，怎么还没睡啊？”

“你不是也才回来吗？”Sebastian披着毛毯，把自己裹成一个球，像一朵种在沙发上的蘑菇。

“你是在等我吗？我不是说了我会有聚餐——”

“我知道。”Sebastian打断他，裹着毯子站了起来，看起来有些滑稽，Chris恍惚中又看见了那个跟在他屁股后面的小糯米团子。

“我只是想跟你说，我参加了戏剧社。”Sebastian开口，带了点鼻音，“我恐怕以后没有时间去看你训练了，Chris。”

Sebastian觉得自己像个傻瓜，但他真的不想亲自等到那一天，打完比赛的Chris走下球场，走向那个女孩的方向，而不是他。

“好的，我知道了。”Chris点头，高耸的眉骨下一片灯光打下的阴影，让人看不清表情，“你没必要大半夜等着和我说，先去休息吧，明天你还有课。”

Sebastian定在原地，双眼一眨不眨地瞪着Chris，双眼有些酸涩。

他也不知道为什么自己像疯了一样非得等到这么晚，和自己打赌对方会不会回家，简直就像个被丈夫遗忘的小妻子。Sebastian有些生气，气自己患得患失，也气对方带回来一身别人的味道。

“好的，好的。”他喃喃道，“你也早点休息，晚安。”

Chris看着Sebastian消失在走廊，揉了揉发胀的额角，他感到肺里堵着一团空气，不上不上，让他有些窒息。他的小男孩总会长大，他也不再是当年那个拿着棒球棒就能保护他的人了。

* * *

Sebastian开始忙起来了。

他没有刻意躲着Chris，话剧社的活动多了起来，Chris也在为放假前的比赛做着准备，两个人见面的时间越来越少，仅有的一起吃午餐的时间也总是被各种各样的事情打断。

圣诞将近，四处都洋溢着节日的气氛，Sebastian躲在琴房里，为话剧社即将上演的剧本练习。

他的角色戏份不多，但作为新生能够参与排练他已经很满足了。Sebastian要扮演一个在金融危机中失业又失恋的落魄青年，在困境中与他的钢琴为伴，发现指尖流淌出的乐曲如有魔力一般治愈了他的痛苦，最终成为一名街头音乐家，在关键时刻点醒主角，让主角追逐本心。

Sebastian抚平有些褶皱的琴谱，作为一名钢琴师的儿子，从小耳濡目染，虽说技巧没有多么的高超，但也能拿得出手。试镜的时候他一坐上琴凳，红发的导演就瞪大了眼睛，一曲结束后当场敲定了Sebastian的角色。

“你是为舞台而生的，Sebastian。”导演敲了敲手中卷起来的剧本，“不要紧张，你还有一个多月的时间，把它练熟，就靠你啦。”

Sebastian深吸一口气，将双手悬按在琴键之上，他闭上双眼——快要吃不起饭的失业青年、飘雪的冬夜，烤鸡的香气从关不严的窗户缝隙中飘进来，他只有泡了水的面包，和一架螺丝都松了的钢琴。

沉郁而又流畅的音符从他的指尖倾泻出来，Sebastian没有要付的账单，也不用为晚餐发愁，但他们的孤独是相似的。他所依靠的世界都已经崩塌，只有跳动的双手能够麻痹所有的感官，金钱、爱情，欲望的诱因在此刻离他而去，在这里，周身随着音乐颤抖的空气是他最好的听众。

Sebastian沉浸在角色之中，弹奏已经结束，钢琴的尾音还若有若无地在空气中回荡，显得琴房更加空旷，他有些难过。

“嘿Seb。”门口突然有人开口，Sebastian差点从琴凳上跳起来。“没有打扰到你吧？”

是Chris。也是，除了Chris，还有谁会出现在这种地方。

“没，你怎么来了？”Sebastian撅着嘴，双手无意识地翻弄着面前的琴谱。最近他总觉得和Chris相处有些别扭，但他永远无法克制自己去靠近对方。

“今天训练结束的早，来接你回家。”Chris显然是刚刚洗了个澡，头发还有些潮湿，有几缕发从额前掉出来，挡在额头上。

“没有约会什么的吗？”Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，闻到了淡淡的沐浴露的味道，跟家里的味道一样。

“聚餐之类的。”和那个Jessica。

“当然没有。”Chris无奈地笑了，走进来帮Sebastian收拾东西。Sebastian看着对方的半干的T恤紧贴在壮硕的肌肉上，完全控制不住自己的目光。

他就是无可救药的喜欢这个人，即便对方直得像电线杆，还把自己当弟弟。

Sebastian任由对方揽住自己，他像小时候那样将头埋在Chris肩头，感受着对方的体温。Chris温暖的手掌拍打着他的后背，近乎宠溺地由着Sebastian将大部分的重量靠过来，也就只有他能接住这个一米八出头的大个子了。

Sebastian慢慢从角色里走出来，他和他不一样，他不仅有钢琴，还有Chris。

情感的落差让他有些庆幸，不管怎么说，Chris永远都会站在他身边不是吗？

“晚上可以吃你做的牛排吗？”Sebastian小声问道，他们很久没有在房子里下厨了。

“没问题。”

“还有芒果布丁。”Sebastian像一只喵喵叫着给主人提要求的猫咪，Chris即便看不见他的脸都能想象到那上扬的唇角。

“没问题。”

“可以在再来点金枪鱼沙拉吗？”

“没问题……”

“要多放一点橄榄。”

“……”

好吧。

* * *

吃饱喝足，Sebastian让自己瘫倒在沙发上，肚子上盖着那块毛毯。

脑袋旁边的沙发陷下去一块，Sebastian觉得嘴唇上冰冰凉凉，舌尖一扫，带进来一块切好的橙子。

他简直要舒服得哼出声来，他也确实那么做了——反正什么丢脸样子Chris没见过。

Chris锲而不舍地投喂着水果，很快果盘就见了底，最后一块饱满的橙肉也进了Sebastian的肚子，他看见Chris指尖上沾了几滴橙汁，用嘴叼过果肉的时候下意识地吸吮了干净。

两个人的动作同时静止了。

操！我在干什么！Sebastian心中咆哮。

Chris若无其事地用拇指搓了一下，把手收了回去，逐渐变红的耳朵却暴露了并不平静的内心。Sebastian愿意对天发誓他不是故意的，如果这时候能有个人来把他敲晕就好了，最好能直接敲到失忆。

“所以……呃，排练怎么样？”Chris轻咳一声，拿起桌上的水喝了一口，好像这样就能冲淡他发红的脸。

“进度还行，没有拖大家后腿。”Sebastian坐了起来，躺着离Chris太近了，他怕他控制不住自己会做点什么。

“你曲子弹的很好，很久没有听你弹钢琴了。”Chris看过来，眼神变得认真起来，“就是听起来让人有些难过。”

“是啊，对于主角来说是一个圆满的圣诞故事，对于他来说，就没有那么完美了。”Sebastian看着Chris的眼睛，“他的爱人离他而去，他在学着和自己和解，过程不会很美好，但最终他会明白的。”

Sebastian感到那一抹湛蓝在灯光下流动起来，漆黑的瞳孔宛如带有引力，要把他吸进去，他开始抱有不合时宜的幻想。“那你的训练怎么样？还顺利吗？”

“老样子，你懂得。”Chris耸肩，“圣诞之后就没什么事了，可以休息一段时间。”

Sebastian咬了咬下唇，“那……圣诞节你会带什么人回家吗？”

“带人？我为什么要带人回家？”Chris一脸茫然。

“Jessica呀，Lisa阿姨一定会喜欢她的。”Sebastian目不转睛地盯着Chris，要把对方的所有表情都刻在脑海里。

“哦Seb，Jess是个有趣的姑娘。”Chris笑了，还对他眨了眨眼，Sebastian的心也沉到了谷底。“不过带回家这种事情，还有些为时过早，谁知道会发生什么呢？”

Sebastian突地站了起来，他有点想把自己埋在毯子里，可那样太丢脸了。

“那个，Chris，你等等我。”Sebastian跑向自己的书包，手忙脚乱地翻找起来，一次掩饰自己颤抖的双手，他掏出一个信封，塞到Chris手中。

“这是话剧公演的门票，里面有两张，你可以和Jessica一起来看。”Sebastian低着头，努力让自己的声音不要发颤。“如果你喜欢她，就带她来吧。那是个很适合约会的节目。”

“我很希望你来看，和Jessica一起，真的。”才怪。

Chris接过信封，信纸散发着淡淡的香气，Sebastian不愿意回想他是怀着何种心情准备它的。

“好，谢谢。”Chris沉默半晌，最终开口。

就在那天给自己划一个句号吧。

Sebastian辗转反侧，久久不能入睡，他不知道的是，一墙之隔的Chris也是如此，两人各怀心事，直到晨光重现天边。

* * *

圣诞前的那个周五，Sebastian忙得脚不沾地，他和剧组的人一起在舞台上贴好胶带，再一次和物资组确认需要的材料，即将见到一对璧人双双出现在台下的焦虑也被即将上台的兴奋冲淡了，他希望自己的第一次演出能够尽可能的完美。

化妆师在他的脸颊上涂涂抹抹，那些婴儿肥在粉底和阴影的遮盖下几乎看不出来，他天生的吸血鬼黑眼圈帮了化妆师不少忙——现在他看起来完全就是个颓废的无业青年。

Chris借给他一件自己的外套，他的身形要比Sebastian大上两号，Sebastian钻进衣服里，宽松的袖子和过长的衣摆让他看起来高挑又纤细，配合一脸颓废的妆，活脱脱就是个有上顿没下顿的惨样子。

这件衣服Chris穿了很久，明明两人用着同一个牌子的洗涤剂，可它闻起来就是Chris，让Sebastian想起阳光、棒球和草地。舞台上的幕布没有拉开，他无法确定观众席上有没有那人的身影，他低下头深吸一口气，想象着自己将Chris的味道吸入肺中。他知道无论发生什么，Chris都会陪着他，即便不是爱人，也是最为亲近的朋友和家人，他还有什么不满足的呢？

要怪也只能怪他太过贪心。

Sebastian放空自己的大脑，让自己慢慢进入角色，他坐在钢琴前，厚重的幕布随着他手指的动作缓缓升起。

Sebastian变成了他，那个一无所有的男人，他想要活在幻想与现实的交界处，只希望舞台上的时间能够无限延长，这样就不用看见Chris挽着那个女孩的手，向他送上演出结束的慰问。

他感到有一束热切的目光一直跟随着自己，却始终无法鼓起勇气探寻它的来源，他害怕看见两个人在昏暗座椅下交握的双手，或是在演出的间隙交换的亲吻。

天知道他有多想去品尝那一双柔软的唇瓣，那会和Chris一样，是混合着草地与阳光的甜蜜味道吗？

如他所想，演出十分成功，Sebastian手牵手和主演们一并上台，在雷鸣一般的掌声中鞠躬谢幕。回到后台，导演大力地拍了拍他的肩，对他说我没有看错你啊甜心。

Sebastian脸上的妆还没有卸干净，乌漆漆地糊成一团，他弯起被人称赞的唇角，和同伴一起欢呼，把化妆室搞得一团糟。他告诉自己不要停下来，这样就可以不去想一会儿会出现的那两个人。

“Sebastian！有人找你哦！”几个围在门口的同伴高声呼唤，好像看到了什么有趣的事。

闹哄哄的人群自动为他分开一条路，看来是时候了，他该去迎接他数年暗恋的终点了。

“我的大明星来啦。”迎接他的是一束鲜花，红艳艳的怼在他面前，Sebastian让视线对焦，是一束玫瑰。

“Chris，别闹了。”Sebastian有点生气，他现在非常不想看见这种象征爱情的甜腻腻的东西。“我很高兴你能来看我的演出，真的，但你可以把它拿开点吗？我对花粉过敏。”

“小骗子，我怎么不知道你突然对花粉过敏了。”Chris还是举着那一束花，杵在门口，那样子怪傻的。

Sebastian哼了一声，就差没用鼻孔看他，“行吧，如果这是给我的，那么谢谢。”他从手里夺过那束刺眼的花，“希望Jessica不要生我的气。”他重重地咬着Jessica的名字，咬牙切齿道。

“呆瓜，这就是你的礼物。”Chris向前一步，给了Sebastian一个熊抱，健壮的胸肌几乎挤得他喘不过气。“你说过，我要和喜欢的人一起来看演出，可是我喜欢的人在台上，你说怎么办呀，Sebby。”

Chris感到怀里的人僵住了，Sebastian一格一格地抬高自己的脖子，Chris几乎能听见他骨头摩擦的声音。

“你说什么？”

“我说，我喜欢的人在台上。”Chris用拇指蹭过Sebastian微张的唇，Sebastian鲜红的舌尖下意识地一扫，嘴唇更加水润了。

“Sebastian……”看着怀里的人像是灵魂出窍了一样，Chris无奈，决定用行动代替语言。

Sebastian的下唇被含住，柔软的舌在他的唇缝上来回试探，最终突破牙关，与他的纠缠在一起，Sebastian的眼前炸开了白光，整个人都轻飘飘的，如果是在做梦，他希望自己永远不要醒来。

他腾出一只手扣住Chris毛茸茸的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，直到两个人都气喘吁吁，不得不停下来换气。

“所以，玫瑰是我的。”红晕在皮肤上蔓延，Sebastian的脸几乎要烧起来了。

“是你的没错。”

“没有Jessica？”

“没有Jessica。”

“你喜欢的人……是我？”

“我喜欢的人是你。”

Chris一只手插进Sebastian发间，帮他把被发胶固定住的头发揉散。“如果今晚有第二个人叫Sebastian的话，那我可能得再考虑一下。”

Chris的胸肌被锤了一下，Sebastian脸涨得通红，蓝绿色的眼睛缀满光彩“你！混蛋！”

随即Chris又被更紧地抱住了：“亏我难过了那么久！我以为……你和别人在一起了……”

“哦Sebby。”Chris叫着他小时候的昵称，他许久不曾这么叫过了，“我以为你从小就知道，你对我是最特殊的存在。”

“我愿意为你做任何事，但是不包括喜欢上别人。”

他们再一次吻在一起，周围的同伴们笑闹着起哄，夹在两人中间的花束掉到了地上，被踩得面目全非。

不过谁在意呢？他们已经拥有彼此，这就足够了。

————End————


End file.
